Road Trip: The Story Of A Degrassi Summer
by Brooks's-Babey
Summary: Some of your favorite Degrassians take a road trip to mark the end of a boring Summer. Takes place in the summer before grade 12 - Here Comes You Man. Review and enjoy!
1. Road Trip?

**I know Sean doesn't come back until the very last day of summer (Here Comes Your Man Part 1 Episode) but for the sake of this story, he's been back for a while.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own anything Degrassi, or any brand names you may come across, and there will be a few I'd imagine... blah, blah, blah – you know the deal.**

**So, without any further ado, here's my fourth story: Road Trip!**

* * *

"ROAD TRIP!" Manny grabbed hold of Emma's elbows and lunged forward, shouting seemingly random words in her face.

"Woah, word vomit!" Emma mused to Sean, who sat opposite her on the bean bag chair, intently watching a Lakers v Celtics basketball game.

"No, that could be a good idea!" Sean said slowly. He turned his attention away from the screen and joined in the brainstorming session with the two girls.

"It's exactly what we need to cure the summertimes blues!" Manny exclaimed, clapping her hands together simply.

"A road trip?" Emma asked, sceptically arching her eyebrows. "We don't have the money!"

"Oh money schmoney!" Manny scoffed excitedly. "It'll be so absolutely fricken' awesome!" She clapped her hands again and screwed up her face with delight.

Sean had to smile at Manny's simpleton ways. She was easily pleased, and planning this road trip had turned her into a small child. He turned his attention to Emma, who was still looking cynical.

"Come on, Em, it'll be the perfect way to break this boredom." He threw up his hands and waved them around.

Emma was inclined to agree with Sean. This summer had been so dull. She, Manny, Sean, Toby, JT and Liberty were all starting grade twelve in the fall, and the hype about approaching graduation had soon worn off, leaving them stuck in the middle of a heatwave. Shame the action wasn't as hot as the temperature.

"But you two are forgetting!" Emma started, wanting to sound the least precocious as she could. "It costs money to embark on a road trip! Money for motels, gas, food, drink... other stuff!"

"Yeah, but Em-"

"Oh, and where are we gonna get a car?"

"Jay's Civic!" Sean piped up.

"Uh, that means inviting Jay..." Emma pointed out.

"So, invite Jay!" Sean said nonchalantly. Emma had to remind herself that Sean didn't know about her and Jay, and she had to remain calm. But seriously, going on a road trip with Sean, Manny and Jay would seriously be awkward. Half the participants knew, and the other half were walking on eggshells, fearing the secret coming out.

Emma exchanged a look with Manny. She'd managed to keep Sean from finding out about her fumbles with Jay at the ravine for almost a year, she didn't need it coming out now. But Manny was no help.

"Perfect! Oh, I can't wait!" She enthused, jumping off the sofa happily.

"But, we don't even know that Jay will agree. I mean, Sean, sure. But me and you? He doesn't even know us!" Emma lied nervously. Manny flashed her a momentary look, before turning back to Sean. Thank God she acted casual.

"Seany... can you talk to Jay for us?" Manny pleading voice was sugar coated, then syrup coated, then had glacé cherries thrown at it.

"Sure!" Sean agreed all to easily. Emma's heart sank. She really didn't want to go on this road trip, which Manny fully understood, but she still found herself being dragged into it.


	2. The Perfect Couple?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi or any of the names, brands or place names that you see in this story.**

* * *

Emma needed to get to Jay before Sean did so she could warn him, and even try to get him to say no to Sean. But that was easier said than done.

"Jay, please!" Emma was exasperated now. She'd been stood in the auto-shop for the past fifteen minutes trying to convince Jay to let Sean down, but he was adamant that 'a road trip would be good.' Emma wasn't usually one to get down on her knees and beg a man, but the ways things were sliding, it may soon become a reality. "It won't be fun, Jay! For either of us! If Manny blabs to Sean, or if _anyone _blabs to Sean, it'll be our necks on the line."

"Manny won't say anything if she's smart." Jay said coolly.

"How the hell can you act so casual?" Emma asked in distress. "Please, Jay! I really don't wanna go on this road trip!"

"Don't go then!" Jay reasoned impatiently. "You have a backbone don't you, so use it!"

"It's not that easy. Manny won't take no for an answer." Emma explained. "Look, Jay, please just tell Sean he can't borrow the Civic. No car, no trip. Please."

"Maybe."

"Oh my God, Jay please! I can't go on a vacation with you and Sean! It'll be too much!"

"Nah... I won't say anything, if Manny has any regard for her life she won't say anything either. So you're safe. Unless you decide to spill the beans."

"Well, duh." Emma shot Jay a look. "Fine! But I still want you to say no. You'd do it if you cared about me at all!"

"Oh, emotional blackmail now, eh?" Jay laughed. "Whatever, Nelson. Quit buggin' me, or else I'll call up Sean now and tell him he can use the car."

"Urgh, Jay you're so annoying!"

"I know, it has been said before!" Jay smiled and returned to polishing the Cadillac occupying the floor space. Emma huffed out of the garage and out into the summer sunshine. The weather certainly was not reflecting her mood.

* * *

Since Manny and Sean's enthusiasm about the road trip earlier that day, Emma had been on edge. It was asking for trouble taking a road trip with both Sean _and_ Jay. Sean had been back from Wasaga for a long time now, and it wasn't even like they were together. But Emma knew Sean well enough to know that if he found out about the ravine, he'd go crazy.

Emma sat in the food court at the mall aimlessly slurping a latte. She had that sick feeling in the pit of her stomach when you know something horrific is about to go down and you can't do anything about it. Essentially, that was what was happening to her.

She was so caught up in her woe, she nearly missed her cell vibrating on the table top in front of her. She picked it up on the last ring, without time to check the Caller ID.

"Hello?" She grumbled.

"Hello, happy!" Manny's annoyingly cheery voice greeted her on the other end.

"Manny, what do you want?" She asked cruelly.

"Woah, I can tell when I'm not wanted!" Manny exclaimed. "Where are you? I hear clanging!"

"The mall. Drinking a latte." Emma replied shortly.

"Where was my invite?" Manny asked in mock devastation.

"You don't get one. You totally betrayed me earlier!" Emma answered sincerely.

"What?!" Manny scoffed, trying to play it cool. "What are talking about?"

"Jay!" Emma hissed, checking over her shoulder nervously. "Inviting Jay on this stupid road trip of yours!"

"What? What's wrong with Jay? I know he can be a jackass, but-"

Emma cut Manny off. "Him and Sean together! I can't cope with that!" Emma hinted desperately. She wished Manny wasn't so dim. She couldn't say to Manny what she was trying to say in the mall, there were young kids about.

Manny was silent on the other end for a few dumb moments, before it clicked in her head what Emma meant. "Oh! Oh that! Em, seriously. It's not like you've never been in the same room and Jay and Sean before. It'll be fine. No-one'll say anything, it's old news now anyway!"

"But still, you could see I was trying to get you to shut up but you just kept on talking!"

"Em, seriously. Stop being such a worrier. Besides, Jay won't even agree to it, I'll bet. I gotta go now anyway, I'll see you tonight."

Emma opened her mouth to protest, but Manny had hung up and disconnected the call before she could form the words.

She slammed her cell down on the table angrily and took a huge sip of her drink, that had now cooled off to become lukewarm. "Damn girl." She muttered to herself under her breath.

* * *

Sean called Jay's cell five times, and no reply so he tried to garage phone. It picked up on the sixth ring. "Tony's Auto-Shop." Jay's gruff voice answered, unusually formal for Jay.

"Jay, it's Sean."

"Oh hey buddy, whats goin' on?"

"Listen, I need a favor. For Manny and Emma." Sean got straight to the point.

Jay knew what was coming, but he played dumb anyway, to keep Emma safe for another day. "Oh yeah, what can I do for you?"

"How does a road trip sound?" Sean asked initially.

"Uh, Thelma and Louise, much?" Jay joked. "Seriously? Uh, sure..."

"One thing. We need a driver. You get to come along for the ride, we just need the Civic."

"You wanna take my baby all across Canada?" Jay asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Manny's got her heart set on it and all. And hey, the lovely Manuela is single – you could be in with a chance there, man."

"You've got my attention, Cameron." Jay laughed casually. Manny, hot. But came with serious baggage. Emma Nelson, hot. Always would be.

"So what d'you say?" Sean pressed on anxiously.

Jay was silent for a moment while he contemplated it. He could go against Emma's wishes and prove to her that it'd all be OK, or he could say no and ruin their summer plans. "I'll think about it. Get back to you later."

"OK, man, thanks! Great. See ya later then." Sean clicked off before Jay could respond. Jay hung up the receiver in the holder on the desk and sighed loudly.

* * *

Manny had already started compiling lists for the trip, even though they hadn't even confirmed they were going yet.

She and Sean were still hanging out together at Sean's place. The basketball was over and now Sean was watching soccer. It was a never ending cycle of sports shows. Hell, even cycling was a sport. That was probably next.

Manny was knelt at the coffee table with a huge wad of paper in front of her making different lists: clothes lists, food and drink lists, stop off lists, a list of possible motels...

"Manny, we don't even know we're going!" Sean pointed out, laughing at her ditzyness.

"Well it's good to plan ahead!" Manny reasoned. "Hey, so Sean. I was thinking, this road trip would be _the _perfect opportunity for you to spark things back up with Miss Nelson!"

"Yeah and no. I don't know..." Sean faltered. "Maybe."

"Oh come on Sean! If we go all that way and you don't so much as kiss her I'll kill you myself, I swear!" Manny threw the pen she was writing with at Sean.

"Hey, no violence Miss Santos!" Sean grabbed a cushion off the couch and threw it at her head with perfect aim. Lucky it was made out of feathers.

"Hey!" Manny toppled as the cushion met her head. She scrambled to pick it up off the floor and charged at Sean with the pillow in her hand. She jumped on top of him and pounded his head with the pillow.

"Argh, surrender, surrender!" Sean let out muffled cries as Manny attacked him playfully.

"So you agree to try again with Emma?" Manny interrogated, still sat on top of him.

"Yes! God yeah, just let me go!" Sean arched his back and threw Manny off him.

"Yes!!" Manny seemed thrilled with how things were shaping out. "You're the perfect couple!"

* * *

**So what do you guys think of this so far? The couples involved in this won't be who you expect I think. I hope you liked it! Chapter 3 coming soon!**

**Thank you for the reviews on chapter one! **

**Please R&R!**


	3. Enjoy Yourself!

**Chapter Three!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Christ, someone out there really doesn't want me to get any work done, do they?" Jay mused as Manny's arrival marked his third interruption of the day. He threw his tools down and turned his attention to the beautiful dark haired girl stood before him, Sean's words from earlier ringing clearly in his ears.

"What can I do for you, Santos?" Jay threw in his trademark smirk. Manny noticed him smirk, but that could be for any one of a million reasons. Who knew what went on in that head of his. Manny could take an educated guess, but she'd be getting seriously off-task.

"Did Sean come and see you?" Manny inquired.

"He rang. You want my car I understand." Jay replied, being overly sceptical, in a weird jokey manner.

"Please Jay!" Manny begged him, throwing her hands together like she was praying.

"I can't help but notice, Santos, that everyone's rocked up here today asking to borrow my car, but no-one had actually said they want me to come."

"Of course we want you there!" Manny exclaimed wildly.

Jay arched his eyebrows doubtfully. "Oh give me a break, Santos. Emma? And Sean? I don't know who's sick idea that was, but I'm not falling for that one."

"What 'one'?" Manny asked, playing dumb. "There is no 'one'!" Manny put air quotes with her hands around the word one.

"I know Sean doesn't know about me and Em in the ravine. But someone-" He shot a look at Manny, "...will open their big mouth with the aid of a few beers I'm sure."

"Jay, Em is my friend. I'd never betray her like that."

"Oh and what about me?" Jay asked with genuine offense.

"Well... I never considered us friends. Did you... ever..." Manny trailed off, feeling about two inches tall. She felt her cheeks getting flushed.

"Relax, Santos. I'm yanking your chain." Jay said smugly. "You'll have to find some other sap to bum a ride off."

"Jay! Please! We need this car, we've got no other way of getting one!"

"And anyway, why do you think Emma will want me there? It'll be plain awkward, why can't you see that?" Jay pointed out, desperate for her to leave him alone and quit bugging him for the usage of his car.

"Duh, I already ran it past her and she didn't say no, so..." Manny lied. Jay knew she was lying because Emma had already been round to the garage before Manny to plead Jay.

* * *

Emma's mind was racing as she walked home from the mall. What the hell did Manny think she was playing at inviting Jay on the road trip with them? Where the hell did she get off being so thoughtless and idiotic? Emma had a thousand questions, but was interrupted by Sean's arrival.

"Em!" He exclaimed as he barged straight into her. He tugged the earphones out of his ears and hugged her tightly. "Where have you been?"

"Uh, the mall." Emma wasn't lying, but she neglected to tell Sean the part about meeting Jay. "What about you?"

"Uh, just watching the sports channel." Sean wasn't lying, but he neglected to tell Emma the part about flirting with Manny. "What about you?"

"Uh, was that a trick question, Sean or do you have somethin' to hide?" Emma asked in paranoid confusion. She pictured Sean being stood in a dark doorway witnessing her conversation with Jay. He'd know everything, and he'd be ready to make Jay pay. Maybe that was the real reason he was so keen to invite Jay along for the road trip.

"No, sorry I'm just a million miles away." Sean shattered Emma's paranoia.

"OK..." She said dubiously. Sean did have a brain like a sieve, that was plain to see, but she couldn't help but feel nervous.

"So, I called up Jay." Sean said. Emma's stomach lurched at the mention of his name.

"Oh yeah?" Emma tried to sound breezy and nonchalant. Perhaps so much so she might give the game away. "What he say?"

"I'm still trying to twist his arm. He said he'd think about it." Emma was unsure if Sean had spoke to Jay before or after her visit to him at the auto shop. "We really need the set of wheels if we're gonna go driving."

"Yeah, they do believe that wheels help with the whole car driving process." Emma said sarcastically. Sean was too dim to notice her malice, and just laughed it off. Luckily he didn't notice her guilt or nerves either.

* * *

Jay Hogart had always been a man to stick with his ideas and not go against them. Stick with his best judgment, he always knew what was best, what was right, etc... But somehow, he found himself agreeing to take a road trip across Canada with Manny, Sean and Emma. How the hell it happened he would never know. Manny was a very persuasive young lady though.

He begrudged being woken up so early by the keen travelers, otherwise known as Manny, Sean and Emma. Particularly Manny. She was much more jubilant at this tender hour than Emma and Sean.

She came hammering on his door at 6.30am. He was sat at the table, woken by the aid of a phone call at 5.45am, wearily facing a bowl of Lucky Charms. Manny knocked once, gave him about seven seconds, then banged on the door again, hooting his name annoyingly.

"Santos, I'll kill you before we even get on the road, do you want that?" He hollered as he rose from the kitchen table and stumbled sleepily toward the door.

Manny looked freakishly well groomed and perfected for before ten in the morning. Her long dark hair and bangs looked reminiscent of a supermodel. Not one hair out of place, make up done flawlessly and her clothes were not slobbish gym clothes that Jay expected. It kinda made him feel tramp-like in his jeans and black tee that he always wore. His hat was pushed down even further on his head over his eyes to hide the evidence of last nights pre-road trip, nervous, anticipative drink and drug binge.

"Mr Hogart!" Manny scolded, going to knock the hat off Jay's head. He ducked out of the way in time and pulled a pained expression on his face.

"Woah, Santos! Too early for that!" He called out groggily.

"Jay, quit the moaning already, you got up this early for school, what's the big deal?"

"Uh, Manny? I haven't been to school in months. I'd forgotten that a day _had_ two seven o' clocks!"

"Whatever, we have two minutes til we need to be on the road, get your ass in gear, Hogart!"

"Why are we heading off so early anyway?" Sean piped up, stifling a huge yawn.

"Ask Superfreak over there." Jay said, bowing his head toward Manny who was running around frantically grabbing the small yellow duffel bag Jay had haphazardly packed.

* * *

Emma scolded herself for letting herself be dragged into this. She told herself she wouldn't, but here she was descending the steps of Jay's apartment block, headed toward his ugly ass orange Civic with Jay, Manny and Sean in tow.

"I can't believe you, Manny!" Emma hissed as her and Manny hung back as Jay and Sean sauntered on ahead to load up the trunk in a more orderly fashion than the girls earlier attempts.

"What?" Manny exclaimed in stupidity. She was unaware of what made this so bad for Emma. Of course, Emma had already explained to her in the mall on the phone what she meant, but it was no good. "Do you mean, that?" She pointed toward Jay. Emma nodded. "Don't worry, for God's sake! It'll be fine! Just enjoy yourself!"

* * *

**Please R&R – I hope you liked it!**


	4. Tim Horton's

**I'm back from vacation, and as promised, here's chapter four! Hope ya like it, its beta'd by KagSanlover.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

* * *

Soon, Jay left the car to go buy cigarettes, leaving Emma, Spinner and Sean alone in the car. Emma couldn't help but smile to herself that Jay took the keys with him. She knew that Jay thought he couldn't trust Spinner as far as he could throw him.

Sitting in the car awkwardly making small talk for nearly ten minutes, the heat in the car was stifling. The air-conditioner was off, and even with all the windows down, Emma could feel her head start to go fluffy. It would be more than drop dead embarrassing if the heat got the better of her in front of the guys. She stuck her head out of the window and breathed in the air. She clamped her eyes shut but could feel the guys eyes burning into her.

She was distracted by Jay slamming his car door loudly. The whole vehicle shook as he sank into his seat forcefully. Manny had an icy cold stare on her face too. Emma wondered what exchange between the two had sparked such hostile reactions. Jay started the car without even checking if everyone was good to go. As soon as they got on the open road, he resorted to steering the car with his knees as he flipped open his cigarettes and lit one, taking a long, long drag.

Emma considered asking him not to smoke, but the stern dagger face he was currently sporting urged her to reconsider. She was dying to know what had gone down between Manny and Jay, but she knew better than to start running her mouth in a stormy situation. Then she had a brain wave.

She whipped out her cell, slid it up and punched in a short, to the point message to Manny, tilting the screen away from Jay, on the off chance he may be snooping out of interest.

"_Why does J look so pissed?" _Send: Manny Cell.

Emma heard Manny's cell vibrate in the back and waited tentatively for her response.

"_Nothin. Don't worry. M x" _Send: Em Cell.

"_OMG, Manuela. Don't lie!" _Send: Manny Cell.

"_We had words. Tell u later. M x" _Send: Em Cell.

In time, Jay calmed down. When they stopped to re-energize at Tim Horton's, he seemed almost jovial.

"You've brightened up. Wonder why." Manny snapped at him, sarcasm coating her words. She shot a look at Jay then a sideways glance at Emma, which she thought she didn't notice, before strolling over to Spinner and Sean.

"Uh, OK. What was that all about?" Emma threw an accusing look to Jay that said I want answers.

"I dunno." Jay shrugged, his attitude changed.

"What did she mean, Jay?" Emma tried again.

"Greenpeace, for fuck's sake, shut up! This ain't 20 questions, OK?" Jay ordered shortly.

- - - - -

Emma sat opposite Jay in Tim Horton's, next to Manny. All the boys were sat on one side of the booth in a huddle. Spin sat central, with muscle-y Sean on one side and broad shouldered Jay on his left. Spinner looked to his left, then to his right, and smiled broadly.

"Isn't this cozy?" He remarked. "How is it over there in 'plenty-of-space-to-move-around-country'?"

"Woah, could you come up with a worse name?" Sean laughed. Emma noticed a small grin dance across Jay's lips.

"Donuts and coffee! Awesome!" Emma exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically. She was desperate to get away from the awkwardness. She discretely nudged Manny in the ribs and shot her a look that cried "help me!"

"Yeah, you can't beat... good old Timbits!" Manny said slowly, unsure of what to say.

"Man, I could live off these things!" Spinner said jubilantly, swallowing three glazed Timbits in one large gulp.

"Man, are we ever Canadian!" Sean mused dryly.

Manny was in the bathroom – again – Jay was filling up the Civic and Spinner was depositing ten quarters into the Skittle machine to receive a huge sticky handful of the colorful candy. Emma took this time to liaise with Sean and try and get some answers.

"Sean, do you know what's going on with Jay and Manny?"

"Jay and Manny? No, why do you?" Sean asked, his interest perking up.

Emma rolled her eyes hopelessly at Sean. "No! That's why I asked you! Anyway. They're acting so snappy. Why is everyone acting funny around each other?"

"I don't know." Sean said slowly. Emma couldn't work out whether it was just his density, or whether he was hiding something. Sean wasn't willing to divulge anymore, so Emma was left to sit and stew.

- - - - -

Back in the car, it was awkwardly silent. Spinner had suffered the opposite effect to his Skittle induced sugar high, and was sleeping in the back with his mouth open, snoring slightly. Sean and Manny were sharing a headphone each, listening to some tinny tune that Emma could hear so clearly she'd memorized the first verse.

"You know, I've just realized a fatal flaw in this whole road trip thingy." Jay said softly.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Emma whispered back.

"I'm the only driver. Which means I'll be the only sober one, the boring one. The driver..."

"What about S- oh I understand. You wouldn't trust Sean with your baby." Emma smiled widely.

"Right." Jay confirmed smiling back.

"Uh, Jay you haven't looked at the road in like a minute." Emma hissed, pointing toward the windshield, peels of laughter coming from her mouth.

"Oh, right yeah!" Jay turned back to the road and threw his hands around the wheel. He laughed at himself. "What an idiot."

"I never thought I'd heard Jay Hogart call himself an idiot." Emma mused.

"Actually, I was talking about you." Emma's face fell in mock devastation. "I'm joking! I never thought I'd be back on speaking terms with you after... you know." Jay trailed off, leaving out the obvious.

"I don't hold a grudge. And besides, life's too short. If the stuff with Rick taught me anything, it's to not let the past grind you down. Look forward, and it can't go wrong."

"I would agree with you, but thanks to that, my life changed for the worse. I can't see it in the same light you do."

"Jay, that was your choice. I have no sympathy for you on that one." Emma said flatly.

"I know. I wasn't asking for forgiveness for Rick dying. I know that will never happen. Not from anyone. But what we did, we all payed for it in one way or another."

"Time will heal all of that."

"You sound like you stole that from song lyrics." Jay joked.

"No, it's all in here, boy." Emma joked back, tapping her chest where her heart was. She smiled widely and went on to change the subject. "Hey, I have another one. I never thought I'd be in a car with sixteen independent speakers again."

"Ah, there are only twelve now. I did overnight in a cell for noise pollution and refusing to get rid of two of the speakers. So they booked me for one night, took my license for a month and made me get rid of four speakers."

"So it would've been better to just do what you were told in the first place." Emma observed, a smile still fixed on her pretty face.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that, hey?" Jay quipped.

"I knew you wouldn't bow to the demands of the law without a battle." Emma arched her eyebrows and realized then that she couldn't stop smiling. She was lost in the charming, alluring, power in Jay's striking blue eyes.

"What?" He asked, a small nervous smile forming on his lips. His eyes flickered between her face and the road. "Quit it, Nelson!" He said a little louder, breaking her trance. "Are you purposely tryin' to make me crash the car?" He swept his hand quickly over her leg before dropping all connections and turning his attention fully back to the road.

* * *

**Hope it was OK. Please leave a review, all comments are appreciated!**


	5. Jay The Hero

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

* * *

Emma wished she'd taken a leaf out of Manny's book and showered earlier when it was still light. Emma also wished that Jay and Sean weren't here. It was so damn terrifying, living in fear that the truth was gonna come out. Then she'd have to face her fears head on. She hated letting herself get dragged into Manny's little half-planned schemes. This was definitely one of those times. She perched on the edge of the driver's seat looking around nervously. It was _not _her idea to stay here for the night. The rickety shack where they would be sleeping looked more than uninviting. They all gathered outside, a picnic bench, a small raging bonfire, fashioned by Jay and Sean, and a lonely dried out twig, formerly known as a tree, were the only outdoor facilities to 'enjoy'.

"I'm going for a shower." Emma announced uncertainly. She leaned over to get her stuff, then rose from her seat in the front of the horizontally parked Civic, and headed over to the shower area, checking over her shoulder every step of the way.

Spinner was gathering twigs and such for the bonfire. Sean and Manny were playing a card game at the bench.

Sean noticed her looking nervous. "You OK, Em?" He called over.

Emma cringed at the sound of his voice. "Uh, yeah, I'm just going to take a shower." She reiterated.

"Oh OK." Sean said simply, before returning to his game of 21 with Manny.

Emma sighed hopelessly and carried on walking toward the shower cubicles. She clutched onto her towel, with her pajamas wrapped up inside. The floodlight above her head started to flicker and the temperature seemed to drop ten degrees almost instantly.

The shower cubicles were outdoor, square wooden compartments with the decrepit shower heads hanging limply from the rafters. She stripped from her light summer dress to reveal a black bikini which she would _not _be taking off. She stepped gingerly into the confinement and slung her hot pink towel over the fence. She studied the dial on the shower and realized she had absolutely no idea how to work it.

"Why the hell couldn't we find a proper motel?" She muttered to herself as she prodded at the buttons and wheels, trying to release the water.

"Because we didn't allocate enough money for fancy accommodation." She heard Jay's voice before she saw him. Her eyes darted around in the dark in panic.

"God, don't creep up on me like that Jay!" She ordered as his beaming face popped up out of the foliage.

"Having technical difficulties?" He asked, stepping inside the cubicle fully clothed.

"Uh, yeah." Emma admitted reluctantly. Emma stepped back as Jay began fiddling with the dial, preparing herself to get drenched by either freezing cold or boiling hot water. Jay worked quickly, but he didn't seem to be having much luck.

A yelp from Emma distracted him. "What?" He spun around to find out the reasoning behind her outburst.

"Oh my God, Jay it's massive!" She had her hands clamped round her face.

"Well you should already know that!" Jay winked devilishly and smirked his famous smirk.

"No, behind you!" Emma squealed like a little girl. "Omigosh! Please get rid of it right now!" She was pointing to just behind Jay, to his left.

"That's it?" Jay scoffed as he saw a spider about the size of a quarter crawl innocently towards safety away from the prospect of gushing water.

He stuck out on hand as a ledge and gently eased the creepy crawly into his palm with his other hand with ease, and even an air of professionalism.

"Don't throw it _anywhere _near me!" Emma backed even further into the corner as Jay led the spider away in the safety of his cupped hands. He walked a good fifty feet away from the shower area before he let it back into the wilderness.

"There you go, all safe now for you." He announced as he strolled over casually, feeling kinda heroic.

Emma's face lit up with the hugest of grins. Jay loved her smile. It was both heartwarming _and _heart stopping, at the same time.

His amazement at her smile meant he lost all control of his tongue; he just couldn't stop talking, like verbal diarrhea. "Don't say I never do anything nice, eh? Sorry I couldn't get the shower to work but as I got rid of the spider, I guess I acted as exterminator. That makes up for it anyway. I guess I should go now, let you shower and all that. Since that is what you came here to do. Well not here in general but to this area. You know... sorry. I'll go." His cheeks were growing hot under the pressure.

He mentally slapped himself for rambling on so much. He smiled slightly, and Emma felt a tinge of pink creeping into her cheeks as she realized how his smile made her weaker at the knees than Sean's ever had.

"Thanks, Jay." Emma's face returned to straight laced and she thanked him monotonously. She couldn't afford to have it appear she liked him, even though she actually kinda did. She did a lot.

It hurt him a little that she seemed genuinely shocked and even a little suspicious that he would go out of his way to do something nice for her.

Maybe it was true: everyone expected him to be a crude, crass obnoxious little shit-head. Maybe it was true.

"Step back a sec." Emma obeyed and waited anxiously. Jay formed a fist and slammed the shower unit forcefully. The image of Rick collapsing grabbing his abdomen as Jay lunged at him with his fist outside The Dot flashed across Emma's memory.

The shower clunked and water began cascading from the shower head, at first a feeble trickle, then soon a steady flow of lukewarm water began to splash down.

Jay turned round slowly and Emma looked like she was going to hug him, but he remained modest.

"There ya go. See ya later." He ducked out of the way of the water and was gone.

* * *

"Why are you wet, man?" Sean asked, looking up from his huge collection of twigs and dry leaves.

"Was fixing the shower." Jay replied shortly, walking straight passed his friend toward his car. He sank down in the driver's seat and tipped the seat back a few notches. He swiped his hat off and covered his face with it. What had happened with Emma in the showers had bothered him. He hadn't felt anything like this for a girl since Alex. And there was little to no chance of ever getting her back. How impossibly random was it that she was now a lesbian? That was just one of the many things that baffled Jay's mind, including most simple math, English and science equations. He and Alex were the most perfect, logical, well matched couple you could ever imagine. But somehow things managed to go seriously wrong. When he reminisced about their relationship, he was unsure why he had cheated on Alex the amount of times he had.

He loved her at the time, but repeatedly getting away with screwing other girls and getting head from others and not getting caught was a thrill and a rush of adrenaline that nothing else could quite compare to. The Emma Ravine thing had been weird. She was the last girl that he'd ever expect to see at the ravine. They'd all been affected by the consequences of the shooting, all in different ways. He and Spin had lost their education, Sean had lost his mind, and Alex lost her old friends, her boyfriend and luckily, her old life of tragedy and pain. Emma had taken the brunt of it though. She'd lost her innocence. She'd watched one guy die, and for a moment feared that it might have been Sean that took the bullet. Having a gun pointed in your face is something that he'd never wish on anyone, not even his worst enemy. He'd been there before, under slightly different circumstances, and it was horrible. To have every last moment of your life flash before your eyes, regret for things you haven't done, and a pining for a happier time, the wish to block out the worst memories.

After the shooting, Sean got off lighter, in Jay's opinion. He ran off to Wasaga and escaped the haunting halls of Degrassi. With me and Spin gone, Alex still her sworn enemy, Emma had no-one. She was left to face up to it, and tackle it day by day. When she started coming down to the ravine, Jay was taken aback to say the very least. At the time, he was pissed about being kicked out of school, and honestly, was feeling a heavy load of guilt about Rick dying. Spinner was having a hard time too. He was trying his hardest to get back to Degrassi and finish his year to graduate, but Jay had other ideas. He was working, making a go of things that way. He didn't have a family to encourage him to go back and graduate, so he never bothered. He wished he hadn't taken advantage of Emma. She was at her weakest, most fragile time, and he let her throw her innocence down the drain for a few pathetic bracelets. God that was a stupid time for him. That was a long time over.

Jay was surprised that Emma had brought both he and Sean on this road trip. Maybe she thought at the time it'd be a good idea, but now Jay was beginning to grow sick of the sight of Sean.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was kinda crap, but please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


	6. Bam!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

"Still wanna know what was going on earlier?" Manny hissed.

Spinner was poking and prodding the fire with sticks, Sean was sat slumped at the table with headphones in his ears, and Jay was seemingly sulking in his car still.

Emma considered this for a minute. She was pretty sure she knew. "I think I know."

"Oh." Manny said, stumped.

"Why are you being so pissy to Jay? He's done nothing to you, quit treating him like crap!" Emma requested, sounding like she cared a little more than she was supposed to.

"No, you're right, but are you forgetting he forced you into sucking him off, and giving you gonorrhea no less?"

Emma stared back at her so called 'best friend' and found herself speechless. For one, outspoken and over opinionated Emma Nelson was lost for words.

"What's the matter, Em? Cat got your tongue? Or would that be a certain Mr. Hogart?"

Emma continued to stand before Manny completely dumbstruck, until the only comeback she could think of sprung into her mind. "Shut the fuck up Manny!"

She barged past her former friend and stormed back to the Civic, not even caring that Jay was smoking in there, with the windows shut.

Emma was furious. Who the hell did Manny think she was? With her private life's track record, she was in absolutely no position to be judging _anyone._ Who helped Craig cheat on Ashley? Manny. Who got pregnant by said boy at age fifteen? Manny. Who got drunk and showed their boobs to Peter? Manny!

Manny was furious. Couldn't Emma see that she was just trying to look out for her? She was her best friend – all she wanted to do was stop her from making the same stupid mistakes that she had. Manny was a walking advert for showing girls how to fuck up their lives.

"Uh, what's up Greenpeace?" Jay was panic stricken just by her presence. It was crazy him getting so flustered by a girl, in fact it was almost unheard of.

Emma toyed with idea of telling him. But as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, she changed her mind. They had another week of this trip that would make it way too awkward to live with if she opened her big mouth. "Uh, nothing don't worry." Emma turned and let herself out of the car just a few seconds after she'd let herself in. "Sorry."

Jay watched her walk away and clutched his head in his hands wearily. He'd never experienced this kinda trouble getting a girl before. He'd never had a conscience telling him to do it properly, and he'd never had this weird electrical field stopping him from functioning like a proper person. He pictured some crazy little skit of himself in his head, sat in Ms. Sauve's office being told it's "subliminal feelings of resentment toward Alex" or something insane like that.

Spinner was enjoying this trip probably the most out of everyone so far. He too wondered why both Jay and Sean were here though. Emma had changed since the whole thing was Rick, but bringing your ex and the guy you gave head to behind his back on the same road trip was playing with fire. Even Spinner knew that and he was hardly Stephen Hawking when it came to knowledge.

"Yo, Sean. What's the deal with you and Em then? I take it she invited you on this trip."

"I don't know dude." Sean sighed sadly. He too was in a quandary that he didn't intend on revealing to Spinner. Or anyone for that matter.

"I think she's into you, dude. You just gotta bite the bullet and go for it." Spinner's advice was more than left field.

"I dunno..." Was all Sean could muster.

After the ruckus with Emma, Manny decided to retire to their dorm. She was hardly surprised that they were the only ones staying here. It was a dump, in the middle of nowhere, with faulty electrics and sparse lighting. Inside the cabin, it was more muggy and stuffy than it was outside. She flicked on the light, and stood under the flickering yellow light bulb as it sputtered and blinked, trying to make its mind up whether to stay alight or fizzle out.

Sitting on her bed alone, like solitary confinement, was boring. She had her cell on charge, but every few seconds it kept lighting up to say Battery Low, so Manny guessed that this electrical plug was faulty too, much like the other seven that she tried.

A knock on the window behind her scared the crap out of her. She spun around to see Sean's face peering back at her. He looked at her as if to say "fancy company?"

Manny nodded and motioned for him to come in. His face darted out of sight and a few seconds later popped around the door. He looked stressed.

"Hey Sean." Manny smiled, but her heart was still hammering in her chest from the fright he gave her just a moment ago.

"Hey Manny."

After that, the conversation began to become stagnate. Sean focused on a spot of mildew on the wall and didn't take his eyes off it, like his life depended on it. Manny smiled and looked around, feeling ferociously embarrassed with herself.

"Emma... " Sean suddenly penetrated the silence, testing the sound of her name out on his tongue.

"What about her?" Manny asked, her interest piqued.

"Her and Jay, is... is there something going on?" Sean had sincerity written all over his face.

Manny considered this for a moment. She and Emma had fallen out, but it was still salvageable. Was she ready to throw away a lifetime of friendship with Emma and reveal the truth about Jay and Emma to Sean? "No..."

"Tell me the truth, Manny. I can handle it."

_I don't think you can. _"That is the truth." Manny lied, finding it difficult to retain eye contact with Sean. "There's nothing going on." _Anymore, there isn't. _Her thoughts were disturbing her. She had horrible thoughts that Sean was zoning into her thoughts and could hear all that popped into her head.

"I know what Jay's like. Alex dumped him for cheating, didn't she?"

"Yeah..." Manny admitted in whispered tones. She was thankful Sean only knew half that story.

"Emma's gonna get sucked into his nasty life. She doesn't deserve that."

Manny couldn't help but marvel at the irony of Sean's _words. You don't know how right you are. _"There's nothing going on between Jay and Emma." Manny reiterated.

"I care for her. I want to make sure she's OK. We've been through so much together, it's pretty tough for me not to care about her."

"I care about her too." Manny pointed out. She wondered what was going on in Sean's head. She knew he still loved Emma, but she was off limits. Manny wondered why-

Bam! He kissed her. Just like that, things had done a total 180 and were facing the complete other direction.

**Kinda weak I know, but I had to introduce Seanny! Please review!**

**And thanks to KagSanlover for beta'ing.**


	7. Cuckoo Bananas

**Hey, I know in the show Jay only has the one tattoo on his arm, but I added a few cuz I like them :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Hey, Manny!" Emma was relieved to find her. She wanted to talk things over, regarding earlier, but Manny just bolted straight past her. "Manny! Can I talk to you?" She called after her friend.

"Please don't try and talk to me!" Manny pleaded under her breath, wanting to get the hell out of there.

Emma stood rooted to the spot with a look of confusion on her face.

"Sean, do you know what's wrong with Manny?" Sean was standing in the doorway of the dorm with an unreadable look on his face. It crossed Emma's mind for a quick second that it was weird Sean was standing in the doorway looking so stricken, the same place Manny had just emerged so dramatically, but she never put two and two together or anything logical like that.

"Nope." Sean replied instantly, a little too calmly. He already felt guilty.

"Argh, I knew I should _never _have agreed to this stupid road trip! Such a bad idea..."

"Huh?"Sea wanted to know what Emma was talking about.

Alarm bells chimed in Emma's head as she mentally warned herself not to say anything, for her crappy lying skills would certainly give her away.

"It doesn't matter. Just me being stupid." Emma dismissed it for now.

* * *

"Well, I think it's time for sleep. There is nothing else to do here but sleep." Spinner sighed loudly as he lumbered up from his spot on the bench and began to amble awkwardly to the dorm.

He was followed by Sean and Jay. Manny had gone to bed a long time ago, and Emma was sitting in front of the fire hugging her arms around her tiny body, despite the huge hoodie she had donned, and the roaring fire, she was still cold.

"Hey, Em, come to bed." Sean called.

Spinner guffawed crudely and then hooted even more crudely.

"Not like that, Spin!" Sean sighed too. "I don't want her out here by herself, it's not safe at night."

Emma couldn't help but feel touched by Sean's thoughtfulness. But then she saw Jay stand behind him and her mind began scrambling again. She screwed up her eyes and shook her head to try and diminish the thoughts.

- - - - -

Jay stood around looking extremely uncomfortable. He emerged from the bathroom in black track pants and a black wife beater. Emma could see his tattoos, decorating his undeniably muscular and eye catching arms.

"I think I'm gonna sleep on the backseat of the Civic tonight." Jay announced. Spinner was in the 'bathroom' and Sean was perched on the edge of his bed like he was planning a quick get away.

"What's up with Jay, man? Seriously!" Sean was pacing now, he looked ready to blow a fuse.

Emma was on the spot, she panicked and she lied.

"It's Alex. The whole lesbian thing has really thrown him!" Emma exclaimed, sounding all together too breezy, nonchalant and dramatic. Utterly unconvincing. But somehow, Sean bought it.

"Still? How the hell... he's been broken up with Alex for, what, two years now? And he was cheating on her in the first place! Let's not forget what lead them to break up!"

"Sean, it's not as if you were here. Who are you to comment?" Spinner butted in, speaking painfully slowly.

Sean spun around and looked menacingly at Spinner, but thought better of it. Must have been something to do with the warning look in Emma's eye.

"Sean, don't." Manny's voice spoke up in warning tones, surprising everyone.

Sean spun around in the other direction to face her, looking bewildered. "What is up with you guys, walking on egg shells?" Sean bellowed, the vein in the side of his neck bulging.

His request was greeted by stunned silence. Each of them looked around at each other, wondering who, if anyone at all, was going to field this question.

"OK, I get it. This is 'everyone-ignore-Sean-and-keep-stupid-secrets' day, right? Fuck this, I'm outta here!" Sean stormed out of the dorm, slamming the rickety door behind him, making the whole construction shake worryingly.

"Well, we handled that one well!" Emma exclaimed shakily, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically.

"What the hell were we supposed to do, Em? Everyone here knows about... you know what, except him! It's like walking a tightrope!"

"Or egg shells, even?" Spinner joined in.

"Manny! Why the hell did I ever let you talk me into this!"

"You could have said no, Emma." Many pointed out, rightfully portraying her fraction of innocence in this horrible situation.

"This is awful!" Emma added, perhaps scrimping for attention a bit too much.

"I believe the phrase is cuckoo bananas!" Manny said dryly.

"Manny, this isn't helping!"

"You're not helping yourself, Emma!" Manny shot back finally, before she shot up off the bed and dived into the bathroom, bolting the door behind her.

Spinner looked worried.

"OK, Em, I've seen what you can get like when confronted, so I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut, and unlike the rest of you crazy cats, I'm gonna get some sleep." Spinner edged toward the bed, holding out his hands as some sort of defense all the way, until he sank onto the soft mattress in relief.

* * *

Jay was thankful of the alcoholic substances he had stashed in his locked glove compartment. He rattled the key in the lock, slammed it with his fist twice and shook it on its rockers, and finally it fell open. A bottle of vodka was sitting there, ready to relieve him.

The radio was blaring out some tinny punk song, some unknown band that he didn't care to learn the name of. He turned the volume down to see if the sound quality improved any, but alas, it didn't. He turned it off temporarily, but the deafening silence was too much to bare, so he flicked it back on. He screwed the lid off the bottle and gratefully took a swig. The first necking of Vodka was always the worst for him. He was a beer drinker really, vodka was usually a last resort when there was no other sustenance available (I.e.: now) or when he was already so fuck-faced he'd drink pond water if he was told it was alcoholic.

He was wondering the same thing as Emma. Why the hell he ever agreed to come on this trip, he'd never know. He and Spinner were barely friends anymore after the drama of which no-one speaks, Sean – well, that was a no-go area. Emma was constantly tense – he pardoned his own pun there – with having both of her 'boys' in the same room together, and Manny, well... who knew what was going on in that tiny head of hers?

For someone who didn't drink vodka, he devoured the bottle pretty damn quick. The bitter, chemical taste of the clear drink was gone and it was now just like drinking water. He supposed to himself that it had burned his taste buds off and singed his throat, now he could eat or drink anything and have no idea on the taste. Now he could look into a career as a fire eater at the circus...

He hoped they'd be moving on tomorrow, and hopefully find a place that wasn't so Cavemen-esque. He didn't mind piling everyone into the car, sugary drinks and all, if it meant getting out of this hell hole.

His original plan to sleep on the back seat faded away as he fell asleep in the drivers seat, clutching the empty bottle of vodka.

* * *

"Jay?" He thought he could hear his name. It was a bit distant though. He shook it off as his imagination. "Jay! Jay!" He could hear it nearer now, right in his ear. His eyes shot open and he could see a beautiful blonde girl leaning in the window, her face looking solemn.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily and smiled crudely at Emma. He could see down her top when she leaned that far forward. But he didn't say anything.

"We wanna go."

"Go where, breakfast?"

"No, to a new place. Can we leave in like ten minutes?"

Jay's heart sank. What time was it? His clock in the Civic told him it was 10.45am. He'd slept in much later than he had the day they left for this fucking trip. "Ten minutes?"

"Yeah. I see you've had your fun. Now you gotta pay for it." Emma said with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"What do you mean? Has Sean..." Jay's blue eyes opened wide in panic.

"No!" Emma exclaimed, also nervously. "I was talking about the drink. I take it you're not hungover?"

"No, I can handle one small bottle of vodka, Emma 'Light-weight' Nelson."

"Hey, how do you know I can't handle drink?"

"Cuz you just admitted it!" He said, playfully touching her arm slightly.

Emma's wide smile faltered and her eyes dropped to his hand on her arm, then she looked at him, and for a brief second Jay thought he saw something, but then she shifted her arm and started smiling again.

"Fifteen minutes max, Jason!" She called casually as she headed back to the dorm.

Jay shifted awkwardly in his seat. He didn't realize until then how uncomfortable it was. He stretched out his fingers, wondering if they'd tense up during the night and he'd be crippled. He opened the door and stuck one leg out wearily. He did the same with the other leg and climbed face first out of his cramped car. He stood up to his full height, stood on his tip-toes and stretched his arms high above his head, so he was scraping seven or eight feet tall.

He didn't need to go inside for anything, so he used this to have his breakfast. A cigarette and half a Reese's bar he found in his pocket.

He leaned against the drivers side door of the Civic and shut his eyes again, relishing in the forty more winks he could catch before the girls and Spinner and Sean would arrive demanding transportation away from the uncivilized wilderness. City folk these days...

* * *

"Let's get the hell outta this dump!" Spinner shook Jay out of his weary slumber with a 'friendly' punch in the stomach.

Jay's head flew up and his eyes shot open, obviously startled. "Woah Spin, remember early morning etiquette!" Jay groaned as he had to get back into the car and begin the next leg of this horrendous journey.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review, let me know what is good and bad with this. And thank you KagSanlover for beta'ing!**

**Brook's-Babey :D**


	8. Going Home

**Final chapter as I didn't like where this story was going. I know this ending is weak but I needed a way to get them back to Toronto.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

"What's this delay now!?" Jay moaned loudly as Emma scooted off to answer a call.

"It's only five minutes, Jay!" Manny pointed out.

"You were all telling me two minutes ago that I was holding everyone up!"

"We never said that."

"Well you may as well have." Jay muttered under his breath. He sat in the unbearable silence for just seventeen seconds before he jabbed the car stereo on and turned the volume button right around. The tinny rock music bled out of the speakers at a screechingly loud rate. Manny complained loudly, and Jay could just about hear every word she said, but he still ignored her and focussed on the timely twang of the bass and the low beat of the drums in the background.

Sean elbowed her softly but warningly as Jay upped the volume a few more notches and took a cigarette out of the packet that was resting on the dashboard. Once again, all the windows were shut, despite the stifling heat. The awful quality music was bouncing off the car walls and seemed to be echoing. The cigarette smoke floated around the enclosed space too, causing Manny to cough exaggeratedly and swat at the cloudy air around her. Jay shot her a cold look through the rear view mirror and she laid her hands to rest reluctantly.

Spinner had his earphones in the whole time, so he had nothing to worry about and was dead to the world.

Sean tapped his fingers on his denim encased leg, eagerly praying for Emma's return so they could get on their way and quit this awkwardness. Manny looked slyly out of the corner of her eye at the tapping Sean was displaying. Needless to say, it was grating on her. Suddenly, the tapping ceased and Sean was hitting her arm again.

"What the hell?" Manny exclaimed.

"Look." Sean motioned outside the car door.

"What?" Manny followed his direction. Emma was approaching the car, in floods of tears with her cellphone in her right hand, held out in front of her with a horrified look on her face.

Jay immediately hit the power off button and leaped out of the car like it was on a timer. He approached Emma cautiously. "Em? What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, her bottom lip quivering. Her big, round brown eyes welled up with tears, and she could only hold it in for a second before she let it all out and broke down right there in front of him. He'd never been good with dealing with crying girls, but right now, he didn't have time to worry about that. She buckled at the knee's and Jay straight away shot out and held her up. She fell into his arms and sobbed. It was a good five minutes before he could get anything out of her.

Manny, Sean and Spinner vaulted out of the car promptly after Jay had, and stood around on the sidelines in agonizing anticipation. Jay looked back at them stood there and silently begged for someone to help him out, practically screaming out that he was uncomfortable and _way _out of his depth. "Em, what happened?" Jay tried again, gently tilting her head up so she was looking at him. His shirt was soaked with her tears but he ignored that.

"Sn- Snake!" Emma choked out through the tears.

Jay's face twisted into confusion. It took him a fair moment to realize that she wasn't referring to the slithering jungle kind of snake, but the man that she had come to call 'dad'.

Manny's ears pricked up at the mention of Snake. "Em, what's happened?! Speak to us, please!" She came rushing over and took over from Jay. He stepped aside and looked at Sean and Spinner in bewilderment. Manny was quickly conversing with Emma, getting more out of her in a couple of seconds than Jay had in the whole ten minutes she'd been in his arms.

"What's going on?" Sean pressed.

"What's happened?" Spinner piped up.

Jay just stood there and shrugged, feeling concerned.

"Oh my God, Em, I'm so sorry!" They heard Manny soothe Emma. The three guys turned their attention to the two emotional girls.

"Jay, she wants to speak to you." Manny turned around and revealed, sounding a little put out.

Jay was quite surprised that Emma would choose to talk to him over Sean, but he obliged anyway. "Whats up?" He asked, switching places with Manny.

"Can we go back to Toronto please?" She asked, her voice tiny like a mouses squeak.

"Sure." Jay agreed instantly. "What's wrong with Snake?"

Emma took a deep breath. Jay reached out and gently wiped away the tears from her cheek. "e... he had a heart attack. He's in the hospital."

Jay's face fell. He pulled her into a hug. "We'll go right now." He offered.

The five of them jumped back into the car and Jay began the drive back to Degrassi. He was going to say he'd never seen the Civic go so fast, but that was a lie. The drive back was awkward and silent, but no-one in the car felt much like driving. Emma was in the back seat with Manny and Sean and Spinner was sleeping in the passenger seat next to him. Jay kept one eye on the rear view mirror, checking up on Emma. Her tears had dried as tracks on her cheeks. She wasn't crying anymore, she just had her head resting on the glass, her brown eyes glazed over watching the sidewalk fly past as Jay drove them closer and closer toward home.

Jay didn't get out of the car when they pulled up adjacent to the revolving doors of the hospital. Emma had flipped the handle and opened the door before the vehicle even came to a halt. She was out the car and in the building in the time it took Jay to apply the hand break. Manny shuffled along from her place in the middle and followed Emma in, who was then followed by Sean.

Jay leaned forward and checked on Spinner, who was still snoozing. Jay exhaled loudly, then jumped out of the car and shut the door softly. He didn't want to wake Spinner, he just wanted to be on his own for a moment. He locked the car, just to be on the safe side, and took the short walk over to a bench. He sat down achingly and yawned widely. He dug deep in his pockets and produced his packet of cigarettes. He opened them and realized after this one, he'd only have one left. He made a mental note to himself to buy more at the next available minute.

He lit the end and breathed in the nicotine rush that he'd been craving the whole three hour drive. He wondered if Simpson would be OK. He had never seen eye to eye with him; in class, the aftermath of the shooting, after the ravine incident...

Jay ended up crossing the road to the gas station to buy more cigarettes. After an hour of sitting in the sun waiting, he'd gotten very restless. No-one had been down with news in this time, Spin was still asleep and Jay was bored. He felt guilty for thinking it, but at the end of the day it was true.

He moved from his bench and decided to do a walking lap of the building. He walked fast, but nonetheless, when he arrived back at his starting point, Emma was stood in the shade from the fierce sun. "Em..." He greeted her cautiously as he walked up to her.

"Jay. Where have you been?"

"Getting cigarettes." Jay admitted, feeling stupid killing himself at a hospital.

"Sorry its been so long. You've been great, you really have."

"How did it go up there?" Jay asked nervously.

Emma sighed and smiled for the first time in hours. "He's gonna be fine, they got him stable, and he'll pull through."

"Oh, that's great, Em. I'm glad." Jay smiled and touched her arm lightly. Emma moved her arm slightly so his hand fell away but as it did she caught hold of his wrist and pulled him in closer and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Thanks for everything, Jay."

Sean wasn't sure why, but this health scare with Simpson made him glad to be alive. It also made him realize that life was too short to live in fear of regret, and to let what could happen get in the way of what should happen. He took hold of Manny's hand as they stood together in the elevator. She looked up at him and smiled. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him softly.

- - - - -

Spinner woke up slowly from his deep sleep and realized he was alone in Jay's car. It took him a while to realize what was going on. He sat up in the seat wearily and looked around. He watched as an attractive redhead girl walked past the window and smiled through the glass at him. He smiled back, then checked in the mirror at her reflection walking away.

- - - - -

Sean and Manny stepped out of the elevator still hand in hand toward the exit where Emma had told them she'd be waiting. They turned the corner to see her in a warm embrace with Jay. They both turned simultaneously to each other and smirked at the irony of the couples that had resulted from this road trip.

- - - - -

Sean, Emma, Manny and Jay all stood together in the warm sunshine, happy to be back in familiar territory. As in Toronto, not the hospital parking lot. One person was missing... Spinner! They all turned toward the Civic, and realized Spinner had been banging on the glass to be let out.

Jay strolled casually over to his car and released Spinner. "Sorry, buddy. Forgot about you in there."

"Sleeping Beauty is back!" Manny commented as Spinner and Jay approached.

"Dude, did you check out that chick back there?"

"Buddy, I'm spoken for." Jay said, putting his arm around Emma and smiling proudly.

Spinner looked utterly shocked and confused. "What the-"

"Better believe it, man!"

"Sean? Don't tell me you and Manny are-"

"Guilty as charged!" Manny answered for Sean, smacking a big kiss on his cheek. Sean just laughed.

* * *

**Had to wrap this up, and after about three weeks of debating how to, this is what I came up with. Hope you guys liked it, review maybe?**

**And I hope it wasn't too unrealistic and mistake riddled.**


End file.
